Iris Complex
by Kuuhaku Particles
Summary: Since young, Arakita Ayame has always achieved good results in whatever she did. "If it's too easy, then it's too boring," she'd state. Ayame didn't have a single goal, neither did she try hard. She hated it. After watching her brother in a baseball match, Ayame realized that if she could not truly do her best...then the least Ayame could do was to watch others give their best
1. Introduction

First Yowamushi fanfiction I have ever written.

My first Oc fic.

Do beware. Mary Sue haters. I warn you that my Oc is pretty much a Mary Sue with some...maybe a lot of weaknesses. So do not flame just because she is one. Thank you very much.

Thank you kind beta Lazura234~

Do check out her fictions too! They're awesome!

~SpaceParticles

.'.'.'.

Summary: Born as a prodigy, Arakita Ayame has always achieved good results in whatever she did. "If it's too easy, then it's too boring," she'd state. Ayame didn't have a single goal, neither did she try hard. She hated it. After watching her brother in a baseball match, Ayame realized that if she could not truly do her best, then the least Ayame could do...was to watch others give their best.

.'.'.'.

Glistening stage lights.

Cheers roaring from the audience.

Ayame held a deep breath, and began.

...

"First place goes to...Arakita Ayame from Hakone!"

The erupted applause of the audience thundered, while Ayame stepped onto the stage collecting her trophy.

This time, it was a singing contest.

By the time she reached home, Ayame became enveloped into a group hug from her parents. Whereas her eight year old brother, Arakita Yasutomo, simply stood aside. Giving Ayame an uninterested expression.

Breaking away from her parent's crushing bear hug, Ayame made her way over to her brother. Standing before Yasutomo, Ayame expected the usual.

Usually, he would give her a pat on the head sometimes accompanied by one of Yasutomo's small rare smile . This was the only reason she'd bother going to those boring competitions. A pat with a prideful rare smile from her beloved Onii-chan.

However, the occurring sibling moment would end up ruined whenever the trophy she'd recently won land in her hands.

It's tradition to take a picture of her every time Ayame won something. There were piles of pictures of her holding either a medal, trophy, or any kind of award, really.

The money she had won from most of her competitions were invested into her father's company, which thrive after Ayame adjusted the statistics. Either that or merely to renovate their house. Based on the amount of money and items Ayame earned, it became enough to renovate their house into a bigger estate. In fact, Ayame has her own trophy

room!

Honestly, Ayame is starting to become fed up with all these competitions she'd just entered. Just because she has talent, doesn't mean that her parents could force her to participate in every single competition there is. Having competitions arranged for every three days. _Three days_! It's awful.

To say the truth, if it wasn't for her brother, Ayame wouldn't even bat an eye from the amount of entrees her parents made her sign before she'd reject all of them.

The perfect little angel is what her relatives labeled Ayame. How blind are they? They couldn't even tell that Ayame had started to become fed up with being treated as a princess and getting the rest of her life controlled. Only Yasutomo made her feel at home, made her feel free from all the constant stress. This was why Ayame care dearly for her brother.

After the hundredth competition, Ayame wanted to tell her parents that she didn't want to continuously receive first place any longer.

Once Ayame voiced on how she felt on the day she became six, her parents who promised to give her whatever Ayame wanted on her birthday, had no choice, but to agree.

Though, not wanting to stress the parents who've watched their _baby princess_ succeed from the start, Ayame decided to at least retain any of the top three spots in every competition.

The placing was decided by a pick out of a hat by three numbered strips of paper, ranging from one to three. Yasutomo would draw out of the three slips of paper. After Yasutomo picked any of the three slips, Ayame would aim for the placing on the slip of paper. It made it more interesting for Ayame, assessing her opponent's abilities and to try to earn a certain placing.

There were a few times Ayame had to rely on luck for placing, since she competed earlier than other competitors.

Of course, the first time she earned second place in a competition, Ayame's relatives all sent her their encouragement of _Do your best next time_. Ayame, who couldn't even try to do her best at something without finding it boring in a few minutes, was irritated by this. _Next time _they say? When had she ever tried _her _best in anything?It was then, Ayame found out she detested hearing words such as _work hard _or _do your best_.

After explaining to them that it's a form of challenge to her, no one told her to do her best anymore. After all, why would they encourage her to not get first place? It's always been that way. Selfish or not, Ayame became thankful that her relatives stopped sending those kinds of letters. Instead, they'd send relaxing ones like talking about their pet rabbits.

Unlike her brother, who seems to like cats, Ayame loves rabbits. Of course Ayame loves cats too, but rabbits are more adorable in her opinion.

Thinking back on her recent competition, which was actually an audition for a children's show, it was funny how the judges' eyes lit up after seeing Ayame perform a scene from the script.

Doing a magical change for her part of the performance. The script was about a young magical girl or something. Ayame didn't even bother reading the rest of the script, since the director told her that she could improvise the character however she liked.

Rather than getting the job as an actress she supposedly auditioned for, one of the judges suddenly stood up after Ayame's performance which consisted of twirling around, a cute chant, and finished with a cute peace pose. The judge kneed down in front of her, grasping Ayame's hands tightly, his eyes shone bright in excitement, startling Ayame.

After that, the whole thing was a blur for her. Apparently the judge wanted her to hire her as a voice actress for some anime. Unfortunately, Ayame forgotten the name of the anime. Although she did remember it was a magical girl type of anime! The character Ayame was going to voice, the main character, is named Kotori Himeno if she remembered correctly.

Flipping her other booklet, consisting of her lines, Ayame glanced up at the tile. Smiling for a bit.

When her parents heard news of not only acting, but voice acting in anime...They were so elated, that they presented a buffet for dinner.

As usual, her brother patted Ayame's head, smiled, then walk away. Ayame truly loved her brother. Never doing anything unnecessary, but kept her satisfied.

Lying on her bed, Ayame stared at the ceiling. Whispering to herself, "_Love Hime_ is it..."

.'.'.

End of chapter~


	2. Bathing With Onii-chan

('~.~')

**Beta: Lazura234**

**I do not own Yowamushi Pedal **(XD)...wait no...( D:)

.'.'.'.

A few months later, the show she acted ended with no problems. Not only that, it is a major hit among children of her age.

Though Ayame didn't think that anyone would literally recognize her by face alone, she found it nice having another alias. So Ayame dubbed herself as _Arlaote Ayaka_. An anagram of her own name, Arakita Ayame. The staff members were fine with it, going along with calling her _Ayaka _even outside the set.

Wearing a wig, Ayame set forth to her voice acting part time. Doing an excellent job in voicing her characters' parts. Though, Ayame was the only child involved in the cast members. This is where Ayame found the whole situation strange, why was there no children beside her included in the making of the anime which were about magical _children_. Of course Ayame didn't voice these thoughts.

Reaching home, she placed herself in between the legs of her brother, who was watching television.

"Onii-chan," Ayame started, "The movie I acted in is going to be airing around five minutes. Do you want to watch it together with me?"

Taking his nod as acceptance, Ayame changed the channel to the kids' channel. Awaiting for the show to start.

When it did start, Ayame became worried about what her brother would say about her acting.

_What if Onii-chan finds it childish?_

_What if Onii-chan doesn't like it?_

She asked herself.

Ayame didn't need to worry much.

Her brother rested his head atop of Ayame's, silently watching the one hour and forty five minutes show.

.'.'.

_"-Meru Meru! I will catch your heart!" {Meru Meru! Anata no hearto ni catchu!}_

Ayame buried her knees in embarrassment. Recalling _that _particular scene she acted in. _It was the most embarrassing part. _She didn't expect the producer to be such a fan of her random chanting. To say the least, **add i**t into the plot. Unfortunately the producer did, and now Ayame was going to die of embarrassment if her brother didn't react this.

Surprisingly, for Ayame, big brother made no comment. Rather, Yasutomo ruffled her hair slightly complimenting on Ayame's acting.

"Good job."

Ayame turned tomato red before muttering.

"It was not."

Smiling upon his sister's antics, Yasutomo started thinking Ayame as a _Yamato Nadeshiko_. At the same time, Yasutomo agreed on the fact that his sister acted like the apple of the family, even _if _Ayame was always fed up with all the constant amounts of competition their parents made her compete in, she still persevered to bring a smile to their parents.

Switching his gaze over to Ayame's silky hair while facing the television, Yasutomo thought about how cute his sister is.

When the movie ended, Ayame sighed in relief. Resting her back against Yasutomo's chest.

"Time to sleep, Ayame."

"Un...Yes sir!" Ayame quickly rushed off to her room, but before she did...Ayame immediately hugged her brother good night.

Chuckling toward the cuteness of his only sister, Yasutomo walked to his room. Only to halt in motion.

Eyeing the television, Yasutomo noted..._Maybe I should buy the disk..._

The next day, Ayame received a call from the acting company. Telling her there's going to be a magazine cover in a week's time, so Ayame should prepare for it.

She didn't really need to prepare for anything though. Ayame just had to make sure she wore her wig, as well as avoid in getting stalked home. In truth, Ayame was capable of protecting herself, since Ayame's father made her learn self defense.

Combing the golden locks of her wig, it seems as though it been only yesterday since Ayame gotten her hands on the wig.

During one of Ayame's walks toward the acting company's building, she spotted some strange people wearing colorful costumes. Ayame knew the word in her mind. Her current part time job included those kinds of people. After being around them so much, Ayame learned more things about Japanese culture than she'd ever known.

_They were cosplayers!_  
>Ayame smiled in glee.<p>

It was her first time meeting a real life cosplayer!

Although Ayame didn't know which anime the people were cosplaying as. Walking up to them, Ayame asked if she could take a picture with them. She also asked if she could try on a costume, since it looked so cute.

It is a young girl's dream to be a princess in the minds of everyone.

Getting her request granted, since one of the cosplayers brought an extra set. Ayame placed the wig on herself.

After taking the developed picture, which Ayame had to pay for, she asked the cosplayers where the wig was sold after thanking them. In her opinion, the wig seemed elegant and classy in a sense. Though after ordering one from the cosplayer, Ayame ended up heading to her job. Late.

Glancing over to the wig she was combing with delight. It became the wig she used for her alias, Ayaka.

It seemed that many people thought 'Ayaka' was a half Japanese due to her weird last name. Well...Ayame guessed that the name she came up with was created on a whim. Not that she could blame them since even Ayame herself thinks the name is weird.

Another reason might be because of her wig and eye color. Ayaka isn't half, she is a quarter Australian, therefore Ayaka held blue eyes, but the rest is completely Japanese blood.

So...blue eyes, blonde hair, and weird sure name? No wonder people thought her she wasn't full Japanese.

A few minutes after wig maintenance, she stopped. Readying herself for her next competition. An art contest.

Her parents are such funny people. Signing a six, almost seven, year old girl to compete in an art contest with contestants thrice her age.

It was a timed competition, so Ayame only needed to prepare her art materials.

Returning home with a prize became common for her family to the point where the two adults ran out of compliments for Ayame.

Not that Ayame actually cared.

The only one she truly cared for was her brother.

Once Ayame placed the photograph into her photo gallery, along with the trophy into the trophy room. She made her way to bed.

Art was one of the things Ayame liked, even if she found it boring sometimes. Free to create life, free to release the ideas trapped inside her mind.

She hated confining arts, when it came to following a procedure. The one thing Ayame was bad at, was none other than following the rules. Ayame hated being confined to one, as well as being unable to do what she wanted.

So, when Ayame asked her parents about her blood type, their reply was none other than a swift "AB".

Not so much of a surprise to her.

Ayame read up on personality types, and had already figure out which blood type family she belonged to. Of course, you can't trust web sources too much, so she ended up having her parents confirm it.

Though, in truth, Ayame wanted to have Type A blood like her , seems that fate played with her, and decided to relish the fact in gifting Ayame a different blood type.

Sighing, Ayame packed her art materials into her storeroom, thus preparing herself for dinner.

One thing Ayame learned from her parents was cooking. Her parents are professional chefs after all. Although Yasutomo could only cook scrambled eggs, Ayame thinks that anything cooked by Onii-chan is good. It is cooked by Onii-chan after all. Although she does find the scrambled eggs her brother makes more appealing.

Ayame treasures whatever gift, item, or food her brother gives her. Not only that, Ayame spoils her brother excessively with food. Of course, Ayame oversees Yasutomo's health chart too, but whenever Yasutomo deserved a congratulations. Ayame would cook him stir fried chicken with a cup of Bepsi. Onii-chan's favorite! She'd call it.

Shifting to the side, her brother ate calmly without a change in expression. Sensing someone looking at him, Yasutomo turned to face Ayame. He smirked while taking a glance over at her plate.

Stoned at the sudden attention from her brother, Ayame shifted in her seat. Curious as to why her brother was smirking at her. Ayame returned her gaze over to her plate, only to see that there was nothing wrong with it.

Giving another look to Yasutomo, Ayame received yet an even wider smirk. Pointing over to the left hand corner of his plate, Yasutomo showed Ayame what's the deal.

Groaning, Ayame finally took notice of what he meant.

_Bell peppers._

Grimacing at the green vegetables, Ayame sent her brother a frown. It looked more like a pout to Yasutomo though.

She hated bell peppers! Ayame liked the seasoning, black pepper, but not bell peppers! For some reason or another, Ayame can't stand the taste.

Laughing upon his sister's antics, Yasutomo offered to eat them for her if she'd ask the producers of the show she was cast in to gift them the disk containing the whole movie.

It seems that her brother became a fan after watching the movie. Ayame didn't know how to feel about that. A part of her was joyous on the fact that Yasutomo loved her acting, but at the same time she felt embarrassed that Yasutomo wanted to see her acting like some magical girl;the protagonist of the movie.

Talking about _magical _girls, Ayame think back on how after the anime, Love Hime got aired, it got so popular that the producers planned on making a movie. Not that she minded. It's just weird hearing the girls in her class talk about anime. Luckily the producers didn't enter her real name into the cast member's list. It seemed that Arlaote Ayaka became a very popular child. Job offers were coming from all sides (although Ayame rejected more than three quarters the stack) causing her parents to become elated.

Speaking of parents. How dare they go overseas. Leaving them with their housemaid, for a honeymoon? Not that she mind, Ayame was actually happy in having a break from all of the competitions.

The wish was short lived, once she found out that her parents signed her up for more competitions prior to their honeymoon!

Ayame could have had a break ! Not only that, she could have spent more time with her Onii-chan! Her parents were evil!

Sighing in defeat, Ayame collected the dishes from the table. Placing them in the sink, normally she'd be the one to was the dishes, but no. Her smothering parents warned the housemaid to not let their precious princess do it, since the chemicals from the soap may affect her hand condition.

Turning over to her brother, Ayame grinned.

"Onii-chan! Let's take a bath together!"

A good part, due to her parents going overseas, was this. She could bathe together with her Onii-chan!

Ayame found it weird that her parents separated them into having rooms of their own. They didn't even let them bathe together anymore!

Usually, Ayame would be obedient and listen. However her rule breaking attitude wouldn't let her miss the chance to take a bath together with her brother. Taking a bath alone was without a doubt lonely.

Taking off her clothes, Ayame entered the showers which held her brother in the hot tub. Rinsing herself with cold water, Ayame later joined her brother in the tub.

At first, Yasutomo was reluctant in allowing Ayame in, but he didn't know how to explain it to oblivious Ayame. The fact that a male and a female are not supposed to enter the bath together. In the end, Yasutomo relented by making room for her.

The cruelty of skipping school.

Yasutomo thought to himself.

Ever since Ayame showed off her talents, their parents made her join so many competitions to the point where Ayame had no time for school. Now adding her part time jobs, Ayame ended up having to go to school once a week. Due to this, Ayame wasn't able to interact amongst her classmates, thus leading her to becoming isolated within her peer group.

Not only that, their parents banned her from reading any books holding content that was not 'of age' for her. Which included the science textbooks and such. Leaving Ayame clueless between the differences of females and males in quite a lot of ways.

Yasutomo didn't know whether to be envious of Ayame not going to school or pity for not having friends the same age as her. Although Ayame did mention being friends with the staff members, but they fall under the category of 'acquaintances' not 'friends'.

Worried, Yasutomo considered introducing Ayame to his friends, but he himself was an 'anti-social nerd' in class...thus the idea was immediately thrown out of the window.

Sighing, Yasutomo exited tub, proceeding to rinse himself clean. While his sister Ayame, followed in tow.

After draining the tub, they both grabbed their respective towels.

As Ayame dried herself, she thought of how peaceful this routine was and would hoped for it continue. She only need her brother. Nothing else mattered, as long as they both stayed the way they are.

.'.'.'.'.

End of chapter

Hope you have enjoyed~


	3. Toudou Jinpachi

I just love writing this fic for some reason.

I realised that I have not added a disclaimer, so here it is

~I do **not **own Yowamushi Pedal in **any** way. I do own the Oc and the idea for this fiction though~

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

She couldn't remember being so busy in her life.

Unlike competitions, Ayame's job required time, and due to the fact her parents had nothing better to do than sign contracts, she had work almost everyday, making her unable to attend school for more than a few days at a time.

Really...her parents are so...well, that was what made her parents so she can't really complain. She loved her parents unconditionally! Though not as much as her brother of course.

A week flew by so quickly, she had forgotten that she had to attend a meeting for her magical girl anime.

Luckily, her manager took it upon herself to call her the night before to remind her of the shoot.

Wearing her wig, Ayame waved goodbye to her brother before taking a cab to the company.

The production was going smoothly and since Kotori was so popular, she had a role to sing for the character cds.

The staff had been taken aback by her singing voice for a while before they all went back to work. They didn't know the voice actress of the magical girl could sing so well. They even made her sing her version of the anime opening. It sure included a lot of 'Hime's.

Humming the song under her breath, Ayame paid for the cab with the pocket money her parents had given her for transportation.

When she arrived to her destination, she paid the driver and entered the massive building.

She didn't find the building impressive at all, but to others maybe it was magnificent.

To her not really. She had seen way too many building structures while competing to stop and stare at the building. Architecture was not one of her hobbies no matter how much she love art. It required too many details.

This time instead of walking toward her usual work area, the six going on seven year old walked toward the area where the photo shoots were being held. It was just her luck to see a familiar face when she got there.

_Toudou Jinpachi._

Blinking again and again, Ayame tried to shake the image of the person standing in front of her. Toudou Jinpachi, the son of the hot spring inn her family went to every year for her birthday.

She only hoped that he didn't notice her.

Too bad for her he did notice her. He even said his usual 'Are you one of my fans?' line like he did whenever she went to the inn. Of course, he stopped saying that after her parents introduced her to his family. It seemed that he finally recognized her after three years. Thinking back, she figured it wasn't such a bad meeting considering the fact she had no idea how to behave in front of strangers.

.'.'.'.

_"We will be in your care again, Toudou-san," Ayame's mother bowed slightly towards the inn owner._

_"No no, make yourselves at home! You and your family come here every year after all," The pretty lady in the kimono bowed back._

_Smiling, Ayame's mother placed a hand on Ayame's back and pushed her out from her hiding place behind her._

_"Oh my, is this who I think it is?" The pretty lady exclaimed._

_"Yes, this is my daughter, Ayame-chan," Her mother said with pride._

_"Oh, what a coincidence! My son is here too. He is just a few years older than her. Jinpachi!" The lady called out._

_A boy around her brother's age walked towards them wearing a yukata. Medium length black hair swayed side by side as he took his place beside the pretty lady._

_Comparing the two and noticing the amount of similarities between the two, Ayame concluded that he was the son she was talking about. _

_Noticing how the boy was staring at her so intently, Ayame stared at the wooden floor beneath her two feet and started fidgeting. Even competitions couldn't fix her lack of social skills._

_After a few seconds of silence, Ayame peaked up at the boy from beneath her eyelashes and found him still staring at her. Even more seconds passed without a single word from the mothers and Ayame could feel the heat creeping up her face because of the boy's undivided attention._

_When the boy, Toudou Jinpachi if she was not mistaken, finally broke eye contact with her, Ayame sighed in relief, but not for long. Toudou turned to look at his mother and told her something that Ayame didn't see coming._

_"Mom, I told you I don't give out autographs."_

_Shocked, Ayame just stood there._

_Well...that was a first._

___"Hahaha, what a funny boy. Sorry about that, Ayame-chan. Look, apologize! You just scared the poor girl!" Mrs. Toudou apologized, smacking his head._

___"Sorry, sorry~ But if you aren't my fan, then who are you?" Toudou Jr. Asked in all seriousness._

___Sensing that somehow all eyes were on her, Ayame dived back behind her mother._

___"Haha, she's a bit shy." Her mother tried to pull her out from behind her back but to no avail._

___Unexpectedly, Toudou Jr. walked towards her and introduced himself, "My name is Toudou Jinpachi, nice to meet you Miss."_

___Again, all focus was on her. She was really bad at being the center of attention! If only they would stand 10 meters away from her..._

___Knowing that it was her turn to introduce herself, she opened her mouth to say something only for it to come out as a whimper._

___She tried again, "Ano...Eto...M-M-My-My-Ouch!...Uuuuu...Onii-channn!" Ayame cried out, frustrated at herself for not being able to give a simple introduction and even biting her tongue on accident because of her nervousness._

___Normally her Onii-chan would be right next to her but today, he was on a field trip. _

_Forgetting all about that, Ayame's eyes started to water with glistening tears. She wanted her Onii-chan!_

___Worried about her daughter, Mrs. Arakita was about to step in when Toudou got in front of her daughter and held out a...sweet?_

___Looking at the sweet in the boy's extended hand, Ayame sniffed and looked up at him, questions in her watery gaze._

___"Girl's shouldn't cry. It makes them look less beautiful. Since you're so cute, I'll give you a sweet! So stop crying," he said._

___Blinking with unshod tears, Ayame met eyes with the blushing boy in front of her.__  
><em>_Cute? He thinks she's cute?_

___Blushing redder than an apple, Ayame, tears all gone, gently took the sweet from Toudou's grasp and smiled softly at him._

___"Thank you..."_

___Breaking eye contact, she didn't see Toudou's blush burn deeper._

___"I'm Arakita Ayame, nice to meet you...Toudou-kun."_

___The two went silent as their mothers chatted._

___They never did notice the small smirk the two women had while looking at the small commotion.__  
><em>

.'.'.'.

That happened around a year ago. Before, she was reluctant to go to the inn every birthday, but after that introduction, she didn't mind going. Toudou-kun is a nice person.

Anyway, when she met Toudou at the shoot face to face, it seemed that he didn't recognize her, except for one second of anxiety when he claimed her face looking very familiar.

She waved it off as him seeing her in magazines and shows.

Approving her answer, Toudou introduced himself and she did too, with her alias. It wouldn't do any good if anyone outside her family knew she was 'Ayaka'. Not that she believed Toudou would spread it around if she asked him not to, she was really worried about being overheard. There were security cameras everywhere, she couldn't just shout out that her real name was "Arakita Ayame" when the staff had already forgotten about it.

After finding out that Toudou was there for a photo shoot too, Ayame was surprised, she didn't know that Toudou was a child model.

"So that's why you keep going on and on about fashion..." Ayame mumbled to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Toudou asked her.

"No, nothing at all!" Ayame decided to be careful around Toudou lest he find out her identity. They chatted for a while before Ayame got called out.

"Huh? You were working? Sorry for disturbing you then," Toudou apologized.

"Oh! No, it's okay. We were just starting. Do you want to see?" Ayame inquired.

Talking with Toudou was interesting to say the least. Ayame was positive that if Toudou would just get rid of his narcissistic attitude, he'd be way more popular.

"If that's okay with you," he replied

Nodding her head in approval, Ayame proceeded to do her photo shoot.

Her wig combed, face applied with make-up, and a change of clothes. Photo shoots are troublesome.

After a few poses, Ayame was made to change into her costume for more.

Doing her famous "Meru Meru" pose before ending her job with a short interview from an editor of their company covering the magazine.

Returning to her regular clothes, Ayame headed over to Toudou...only to find him asleep.

Guess the photo shoot was too long for him.

Taking in the appearance of the napping bluenette, Ayame could see why he was so narcissistic. He _is_ handsome, no matter how much sarcasm people put into saying otherwise.

_Why is she even thinking about that?_ Ayame thought to herself.

Shaking Toudou awake, Ayame told him she finished her job. None the less, she received a compliment from Toudou.

Blushing, Ayame thanked him for the compliment as the two headed out.

The rest of her day was spent with Toudou. A _date_ in which Toudou explains what they were doing. Ayame, who didn't make many friends, became intrigued by everything they did.

Toudou found it funny.

After treating him to ice cream as a thank you gift for spending the rest of the day with her. The two separate their ways.

However before entering a cab, Toudou ran over to Ayame asking for her cell phone number.

Not knowing which number was her cell phone number, Ayame fumbled a bit in using her cell phone before allowing Toudou to enter his number. Afterwards, Ayame quickly got into the cab, which unfortunately held an impatient driver. Saying their goodbyes before Ayame left for home.

Once her cell phone rang a familiar tune, Ayame opened it to find a message from Toudou stating that he had fun that day .

Closing it, Ayame held the cell phone close to her chin. Thinking about how nice it was to have friends.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter~


	4. Am I Getting Sick?

Searching for YowaPedal Fan-buddies~~

.'.'.'.

When she reached home, the first thing Ayame faced was her two overloving parents.

Smiling a little and hugging them to welcome them back, Ayame waited.

There was next to _no _reasons as to why her parents were waiting for to return home without a ulterior motive.

"Ayame-chan, Mama and Papa heard that you were invited for a photoshoot featuring the cast of the movie you acted in?" Her mother was the first one to open her mouth.

_Ah...so that's why..._

Ignoring the weird feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, Ayame nodded her head and gave them the letter. Since her parents were not at home, she had her manager sign the job contract.

_Dear Mrs and Mr Arakita,_

_This is Ayame-chan's manager writing._

_As you two, Ayame-chan's parents, were overseas, I took it upon myself, as her manager, _

_to sign the contract which included the details for the photoshoot._

_I am sure that both of you would be delighted to know that a copy of the magazine would be sent to you after it is published._

_Thank you for your time and attention,_

_Minami Sendou_

Short, but it includes the details of what her parents should know.

After reading the letter, her parents gave her a crushing hug and mumbled something about how their little baby was growing up too quickly.

Smiling, Ayame allowed them to hold the hug for about two more minutes before breaking it.

It was not that she didn't like hugs, in contrast, she loves huggies. However, if the reason for hugging is because of her competitions, or like now, her job, she did not like it. It makes her feel like an item for show, a girl who only gets affection by presenting someting in exchange.

Even so, she loves her parents too much to actually care. Though not as much as her beloved _Onii-chan _of course. She doesn't think anyone could actually compare to her brother. Toudou may be her one and only (best) friend, but her brother is still more important. She has only spent one day with him after all, no matter if they have met before or not. She has been with her brother since birth. _Nothing_ could be compared.

Ayame walked into the kitchen out of habit, and was about to cook something before her mother stopped her by saying that the maid would handle dinner.

Thus, Ayame found herself utterly bored, sitting beside her brother in the living room, watching television. It was weird how she suddenly have free time after one busy week. The busy days kept her away from doing anything else other than her job, but now, she is starting to miss the days where she got to do something instead of just sitting on the sofa.

Yasutomo, noticing how bored his sister looked(not that it actually showed her face), proceeded to propose playing a game of baseball. He is a member of their school's baseball team.

Accepting the invitation since she was bored and that it meant more bonding time with _Onii-chan_, the two left to their backyard to play while dinner was getting prepared.

Baseball was boring for her too. The first time her brother got her into playing this sport, she naively thought that she needed to put in efforts into the sports. However, she picked up the bat, only to find out that she could bat really well. She had thought that since baseball was a sports, a activity without the use of brain power, she would be bad at it, but fate proved her wrong. It seemed that she had the talent for baseball too. Though it made her happy that she could help her brother with training, it also made her disappointed that she could not try hard for something, _again_.

When their mother called them for dinner, they paused their activity and went inside the house.

Dinner was typical, talking about what happened while her parents were overseas and what they did overseas.

.'.'.'.

It was one Sunday when her ballet teacher invited someone to see her performance when she was asked to perform a solo performance in a elementary school.

Not really in the mood to disappoint someone, she agreed.

The school was located at Kyoto so she had to have someone go with her. Her father went with her since he was free that day.

When she reached the school she roamed around the area before her eyes landed on the fields.

A group of boy was ready to run around the tracks.

When the whistle blew, she could see the difference in abilities of a group of boys from another group of boys. The one good in running and the one not good in running.

However, she ignored everyone in the group of boys running fast and focused on the one who caught her eye.

He was one of the slowest- no, he _was _the slowest in the group of the ones who were not good in running.

He was slow, she could see that, it was very obvious. However, it was not the skill that mattered. It was his determindation which made her heart skip a beat.

Shaking her head to clear the strange thoughts, Ayame turned to look at the boy again. She just could _not _stop watching him.

That resulted in her not noticing how much time had passed.

It was when her father's hand landed on her shoulder that she remembered that she had a school to entertain.

Turning her gaze to the boy one last time, her heart started beating faster when she noticed that his class had just ended. _He was going to watch her performance!_

It was weird how her heart was beating so much.

Placing a the palm of her hand on her forehead, she looked up at the sky and thought about how she might be getting a fever.

.'.'.'.

Following her father to the backstage, Ayame could not remember the time she was _this _nervous to perform a solo performance. It was alike to the first competition she have ever attended and she was anxious. What if she made a mistake in the song? _That boy _was watching her in the audience seat! It would be so embarrassing if she messed up!

Clutching the front of the satin dress she was wearing, Ayame took a deep breathe. _It had been a long, long time since she last felt that way. _It was not a bad feeling. It made her feel..._humane_.

Stepping onto the stage, she started posing the staring pose used in _Swan Lake_, and did a short solo performace.

.'.'.'.

She ended with a low curtsy that received the school's applause.

Smiling to herself, she tried to find the boy's face in the sea of heads, to no avail.

Sighing, she exited the stage with a heavy heart. Somehow, she was not satisfacted with not seeing the expression of the boy after she performed.

She wanted to see how he would have reacted. She wanted to show him that she was using him as a motivation for the dance, that he was the reason why she decided to put in more than just actions. _Feelings._

She had found it hard to depict a character's feelings of she did not know what the character was feeling and _why_. The important question. _Why_ would the characters feel that way, _How _was she going to show it.

Someway or another, she have just breezed through the 'feelings' part with her talent for dancing. However, her teacher have said that no matter how much talent she had, it was no use if she did not express the feelings of the character she was playing as.

'Maybe I really _am_ getting sick...' frowning to herself as she took her Papa's extended hands and headed home, she turned towards the school again, trying to see the boy for a last time before she left.

It was when she was passing the hallway after excusing herself for a short toilet break that she saw him again.

When she was about to exit the school building, she suddenly had the urge to use the washroom and asked her Papa to wait for her at the school's main gate.

There, she saw something she did not expect to see-bullying, or what she understood from the term bullying anyway.

Three boys were _bullying _the boy that caught her eyes. _Despicable!_

"Oi! Midou, is this your future's dream job? Is this a gag? Are you trying to make us laugh?" The boy in red shirt insulted.

After that, the one with a monk's hairstyle started to clutch his stomach and laugh loudy.

The boy in purple shirt then said how it was impossible' for him to be a cyclist since he was still using a kickboard when he swam. '_What's wrong with using a kickboard to swim_?' Ayame thought with menance.

"You are terrible at vaulting and swinging the horizontal bars!" The red shirt continued.

By now, Ayame was glaring at the two of them.

"When you talk about bike, you mean keirin right?" The one monk said.

"Keirin racers have huge thighs don't they?"The red shirt teased.

Ayame was going to snap any moment-

"Not keirin..." The boy said quietly.

The three bullies did not hear him, or did not bother to acknowledge what he said. It made Ayame fume.

It was when the monk guy took out a black marker before reaching forward to that boy's paper which contained his dream future and said, "I'll fix it for you," that Ayame shot forward, solely focusing on stopping him.

She was too late however, when the monk guy drew a...what is that swirly thing? On the piece of paper.

She rushed forward only to be stunned on the stop when the boy, the victim, suddenly pushed the boy with some force produced by his skinny body. A sudden act of power that increased Ayame's rate of heartbeat.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Don't push me!" exclaimed the monk before pushing the boy down.

_That was the last straw._

"Road Racing." both Ayame and him said at the same time.

Turning to look at her, the three bullies found themselves shuddering slightly from the deathly glare produced by the young girl who they remembered to have performed at the hall just now.

The boy on the floor too, turned to look at her with a shocked expression.

'Maybe he did not think someone would get it right, not after those three _bullies _said all those mean things to him.' Ayame thought.

Obtaining silence, Ayame continued.

"It's called road racing."

From there, Ayame started expanding her knowledge on road racing and keirin, which she have both read about before.

Why did she read about them? She was bored that's why.

Ending the whole chunk of knowledge with a sentence of her own,

"Rather than being moderately good at everything, I think it's more cool that you are extremely good at one thing! Not that I would actually think that you three would understand. _Brats_."

Ayame was shocked into silence with the rest of the four boys.

She...She just lost her cool!

Ayame was still silent when the three boys started running away from her, and saying things like "A crazy girl just appeared".

"Thank you..."

Ayame snapped her head to the side so fast one could hear the cracking sound of a bone.

It was a small and soft 'thank you', but it was enough to fill her heart with warmth.

Just what _was_ happening to her?

"Yo-You are very welcomed...See you! _I think I really need to go for a checkup__,"_ whispering the last part, Ayame her heels and rushed towards the main gate. Her father who was still waiting for his daughter stood near the gate, eyeing her with a relieved look .

He had begun to worry when his daughter did not return. No matter how mature she behaved, she was after all, _still _a six years old girl! _His _baby six year old little princess!

However, his worries seemed to be for naught when she appeared, running towards him.

It was strange, considering how composed his daughter always was. When she came closer to him, he noticed something different about her.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, the young father questioned his daughter.

"Why are you so red?"

.'.'.'.'.

End of chapter~

Thank you to those who reviewed,

namely PrincessLied and Angelamigotfriends.

First a reply to the review **PrincessLied** .

I am just going to assume that '3' means you wanting chapter three to be uploaded. Well, here it is XD.

Then, **Angelamigotfriends**.

Thank you, thank you very much. Though for the numbers of chapters, I'm still not so sure.

I am sure there would be more than 10, and maybe more than 20, but there is not actually an exact amount of chapters I am typing.

Hope you have enjoyed the fiction~


	5. Meeting Midou-kun Again

Got distracted by Nurarihyon no Mago. Haha XD

I forgot to put the disclaimer on chapter 4...again.

I really need to remember. So here

**I do not own Yowamushi Pedal in anyway**(Except maybe the products for sale) **but I do own this story plot and the Ocs.**

Why can I never remember to put on disclaimers?

**There is a question right below at the author note, but feel free to skip it.**

.'.'.'.

"_Why are you so red?"_

After hearing those words, if it was possible, Ayame got even redder.

Eyeing his daughter, Arakita Hiroshi sighed. He could never understand _girls_, let along his own daughter.

"_Papa..._" Hearing the soft, almost inaudible voice coming from his daughter, Hiroshi started to become curious. Why is his daughter behaving so weirdly?

"Papa..." She repeated a little more loudly.

Hiroshi waited for her to continue.

"...I think I'm sick." She announced.

Blinking, Hiroshi bent down to his daughter's level and placed a hand on her forehead.

Feeling nothing wrong, Hiroshi looked up at his still red daughter and told her the truth.

"Ayame, there is a high chance..." Hiroshi waited for a dramatic effect. Sensing the colour drain from his daughter's face, he continued with a smile.

"...that you aren't sick, my dear daughter."

Eyes widening, Ayame's head proceeded to run through the events that just happened.

"_Mou!_ Papa tricked me!" She accused, pouting at her father.

"Hahaha, it's your fault for getting trick then," Hiroshi laughed while pointing out the fact.

He then lifted his baby girl to place her onto his shoulders. While heading to the train station, Hiroshi realised that he had not spend any 'quality' time with his daughter.

Shocked by his own actions, Hiroshi started feeling very guilty.

He neglected taking care of his baby!

No, it was not so much as to say 'neglect to take care of'', but Hiroshi was sure... He was not spending enough time with his daughter. When he thought about it, he was disgusted with his own attitude. The only time he really spent time with her was when she won a competition!

The cruelty of the truth.

Hiroshi peeked at the said daughter who was trying to balance on his shoulders. No time for moping. If he wanted to end their lack of relationship, then he had to start _now_. He had to include his wife in the plan too of course.

"Ayame, what do you want to do right now?" Hoping to know more about his daughter, he asked. Though it just made him more depressed knowing that he not only did he not understand his daughter, he did not even know her likes and dislikes.

Ayame pondered for a while before remembering about the scene she witness in the school.

"I want...to help.." Ayame said silently.

If he was bullied the day Ayame visited, there was a high chance of him getting bullied again. She did not know what she felt, but she wanted to help him. Maybe...she was starting to 'feel'?

"Hmm? If Ayame-chan don't elaborate for Papa, I will not understand what you are talking about~" Her father sing-songed.

Resolving her resolution, Ayame decided.

"I want to help the boy!" She exclaimed.

_Boy? _Hiroshi thought with a menace. He left her for a while and she already met a boy she's interested in?

"Hahahaha, I think Papa misheard what you just said. Mind if you repeat?" He bit out the words, hoping that it was really a case of mishearing from his part.

"Papa...I met this one boy in the school just now..." So he wasn't mishearing things "...he was getting bullied for wanting to become a road racer...I helped him and he thanked me...I feel weird. Papa, are you sure I'm not sick? My heart beats fast when I see him... and when he thanked me, I got this really 'Fuwaa!'(fluffy) kind of feeling." Ayame explained.

Arakita was not a happy man right now. His daughter just told him that she was interested in a boy. _A boy_.

"What is his name?" He asked with increasing menace. Unknowingly, he started increasing his pace towards the train station. It seems like he wants to get his daughter away from the school which held the _boy_, whoever he is, that his daughter had taken interest in.

"Midou-kun...I think..." She never _did_ got his full name...

"You think?" Hiroshi questioned.

Apparently his daughter was embarrassed by her lack on information on this_ Midou-kun _boy.

Nodding her hear, Ayame continued.

"I want...to know him...to get close to him..." This feeling of hers...what exactly is this?

Sighing in reluctance, Hiroshi granted his daughter's wish by letting her visit Kyoto every week.

_This is the least I can do for her._ He thought, disheartened by the fact that is daughter did not really ask anything from him and his wife.

Holding her father's hair as gentle as possible, so as to not be rude, to support herself, Ayame, for once in her busy life, felt truly happy. It was not the kind of 'happy' she had when she is with her brother, or the kind of 'happy' she felt when her wish of not maintaining first place, or even the kind that she had when she bought the wig she now treasured.

It was a different kind of 'happy', but it was alike.

"Then, let's come tomorrow again, today doesn't count right?" Ayame asked with brightened eyes.

Hiroshi, unable to refuse the sparkles, nodded his head.

.'.'.'.'.

Meanwhile, at where Akira was...

"_Why? They are good at soccer, baseball, basketball, studies, and say funny things too!"_

Akira thought with a menace.

"_I don't need anything else anymore! I just need to be faster-"_

While he was pedaling faster and faster, neglecting all safety rules, his head replayed the situation he was in just now and decreased his pace. The weird girl who stood up for him...

"_Rather than being moderately good at everything, I think it's more cool that you are extremely good at one thing!..._is it..._"_

Blushing at the statement the girl shouted towards his classmates, Akira thought about how it was the first time anyone had stood up for him...he did not even know her name!

"I will just ask for her name tomorrow..." Akira cheered himself up, mistakenly thinking that Ayame was from his school, since he had missed the performance in the hall due to him staying in the infirmary for injuring himself during physical education.

'But...being good at one thing...will make me extremely cool...' Akira blushed a deeper hue of red before turning in the corner.

Seeing his mother's face round the corner, Akira's already brightened mood got even brighter. He released a huge smile before stopping in front of her.

"You're so cool, Akira. You look like an athlete!" His mother praised.

Happy at the praise, Akira wanted to thank her, but after noticing that she was actually _outside_ the hospital, disregarding her health, Akira lowered his head and whispered.

"Ah, you'll get sick if you come outside..." Akira alighted from the bicycle and continued, "besides, I'm not an athlete yet."

As if not hearing what Akira had just claimed, his mother leaned towards his bike and said with pride, "So this is your bike...It really does seem fast from up close."

"It's fast. I moves forward really quickly!"Akira announced with pride.

Getting help from the nurse to get seated on her wheelchair, Akira's mother placed her hands on her thighs while confirming with Akira, showing that she have heard him.

"I see, forward..huh."

She then lifted her hands to feel the saddle on the bicycle, before claiming that her son's bike was a wonderful vehicle with a gentle smile.

"It's perfect for a hard worker like you, Akira."

'Perfect...'

Akira grinned shyly while blushing a deep red.

.'.'.'.'.

The next day came too slowly for Ayame to sit still. Therefore, she was fidgeting in her seat the whole dinner while getting a weird look from her brother.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Her brother asked, concerned.

"Hmm? Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me!" Ayame got flustered. Was she that obvious in showing her emotions, she must not let _Onii-chan _worry about her.

Giving her a suspicious look to show that he is not in the least convinced, Yasutomo gestured her to continue.

"I...I'm just excited to go to Kyoto tomorrow." She admitted.

'Kyoto? Didn't she went there this morning?' Yasutomo thought with suspicion.

"I...erm...I met someone interesting there...So I just want to...well, you know...hang out?" Ayame shuttered a bit before fidgeting even more under the stare her brother was giving.

'Oh, she made a friend.' Yasutomo concluded with relief.

"If that is so, then won't you need to sleep early to meet your friend tomorrow?" Yasutomo teased.

Nodding her head, which made Yasutomo slightly surprised, since his younger sister had never slept early, not really, Ayame rushed off to wash up and prepare for sleep, before stopping mid way on the staircase. She turned back to face Yasutomo before opening her mouth.

"Good night _Onii-chan_! Thank you for the advice! I can't wait to meet Midou-kun again!" Saying that, Ayame rushed off to bathe.

Wait...did she just say... Yasutomo thought with grim.

"Midou-**kun**?"

Suddenly, the living room was filled with a menacing aura which came from a certain baseball player.

.'.'.'.

"_Hime hime hime~Suki Suki Daisuki~"_ Singing the opening theme song for _Love Hime_, Ayame started dancing to the tune. She was going to see _Midou-kun_ again!

Besides her, her brother was sweatdropping from his sister's antics.

Why is he following her you ask? It's because he wants to see who this _Midou-kun_ is.

However, seeing his sister so cheerful, he could not fully direct his anger towards _Midou-kun_. He have to thank him rather. He have not seen his sister this happy. Well, aside from times she spends with him, not really.

Bracing himself as he entered the school to see how the vicious, sly little fox look like, Yasutomo was shocked to find a weak looking boy standing in front of him.

When he switched roles with his father to 'protect' his younger sister, Yasutomo had imagined this _Midou-kun _to be a vile little beast, but it seems that his expectations were thrown out of the window when he was the direct opposite from what Yasumoto had thought he would look like.

"Ah! Midou-kun! Good morning~" His sister practically sing-songed while twirling.

This elated sister of his...he could get used to it, Yasutomo thought with a smile.

"Ah...you are the one from yesterday..." Midousuji turned to face her.

"Yes! I'm Arakita Ayame, nice to meet you, Midou-kun!" Ayame happily introduced herself as she directed her hands to her brother.

"This is my brother, Arakita Yasutomo!"

"Ah...I'm Midousuji...Midousuji Akira..Ni-nice to meet you." Akira shyly introduced while peeking at her brightened face.

"Akira-kun is it? It is such a nice name! Suits you perfectly!" Ayame exclaimed.

Ayame thought how weird it was for her to start the conversation. Normally, she would be the one who stops all flow of conversation, but this time, she was the one initiating it. How weird...is this because of the fever too?

Akira, blushing when his name was proclaimed nice, started to nod his head in agreement.

"My mum named me..."

"Then, your mother must be a good person like you!" Ayame assumed.

Visibly brightened when a praise for his mother was heard, Akira turned to look at Ayame with a hopeful expression. _Maybe..._

"Do you want to visit her after school? If that is not of too much trouble to you of course..." Akira asked.

Before he could get dejected from the few seconds of silence, Ayame suddenly grabbed his hands and announced that "Yes, I will!"

Blinking at her enthusiasm, Akira laughed a bit.

"You...are weird."

Pouting when called 'weird', Ayame tried to protest but looking at Akira's joyous face, Ayame did not fight him much and let him get away with calling her that. She would just take it as a compliment then.

Yasutomo, longed forgotten by the two children, tapped on Ayame's shoulder before announcing that he was going to look around before returning to fetch her.

As safety precaution, he turned on the gps installed in her phone before waving her off.

While looking at his two years younger sister and her new friend, Yasutomo could not help but sigh at his own longing feeling.

_His baby sister was growing up, and he did not like that one bit._

.'.'.'.

End of chapter~

Reply to reviews~~

**Em marosu –** Thank you for the compliment. I was really touched :- Really, thank you! You motivated me a lot with the cheer XD

**PrincessLied –** guess you _did _mean to update chapter 3, well, heres chapter five~ Hope you keep supporting this fanfictioner~

.'.'.'.

**Btw~(This is a sensitive topics on Mary Sues, so do yourself prepare for a rant)**

Here's the question~

**Are Mary Sues as notorious as I hear they are?**

I've read on some websites on how irritating, annoying etcetra Mary Sues are, but I personally don't mind them. I'm even writing a character that can be labeled as one!

Am I missing something here? Or are Mary Sues really _that _awful?

One last question. Is my character, Arakita Ayame, a bad Mary Sue, or is she a good Mary Sue, or am I just a bad writer? **Can she even be labeled as a Mary Sue** considering her not being as 'perfect' as some website says Mary Sues are? She have a lot of weaknesses you see.

I have said in the first chapter that Mary Sue haters beware. I am very lucky to have no flames on this fiction yet, but well, I would never know.

Question of the day: "Are Mary Sues really as bad as people claim they are?"

I am just curious on the subject on Mary Sues and when the internet insulted it sooooo much, I just can't help but want readers' opinions. Hope you readers don't mind. Well, I don't really think _anyone_ took their time to read this. If you did, thank you very much, you really are a patient person.(no sarcasm intended)

~Space+Particles~


	6. Late

Yay chapter 6~

I want to say I love school for the homework...but that is just a fraction of my imagination.

**I do not own Yowamushi Pedal. **I do own the Ocs and this fiction plot.

(I remembered! XD)

.'.'.'.

"This is Ayaka Arlaote who will be staying with us for a while."

The teacher introduced her as the person in question beamed at only one person, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Any questions you want to ask Arlaote-chan, class?" The teacher asked the class who was staring the girl with wide eyes.

He was met with a stunned silence.

'It's no wonder though. We don't meet a foreigner everyday.' The teacher then glanced at the blonde child standing a few centimeters beside her.

He heard from the principal that this girl was a famous person, but he did not even know who she was!

"Which country are you from?" a sudden voice asked before getting echoes of similar questions.

"I'm born in Japan, but you would not actually need the other information seeing that it is not related to you, do you?" Ayame answered with perfect innocence. However, the answer was interpreted as mockery for most of the class members, so they just kept quiet in their seats, already starting to not like the new transfer student.

Seeing that she need not answer another question, she asked the teacher to assign a seat for her and coincidentally, or not so coincidentally since it was already planned, she was seated beside Midousuji.

Smiling at Midousuji's dumbfounded face, Ayame could not help feeling elated for the rest of the days.

.'.'.'.'.

_She was not a student?_

That was Akira's first thought when the teacher introduced her.

When she answered the first and only question directed to her, Akira could tell from the tension from the class that she was not going to have a good time in this class. After all, he experienced it first hand, the bullying.

When the teacher announced that she was going to sit beside him while she was visiting the school, Akira could not help but feel excited.

She maybe the first and only one who would want to be his friend, and he was not going to let the chance slip away.

He wanted a friend, and a friend he will get.

'_I still have to take her to mum...'_ Akira thought as an afterthought.

.'.'.'.'.

The rest of class time spent by Ayame was chit-chatting with Akira.

"_What do you like? What are your dislikes? Do you like rabbits?" _

Akira was getting dizzy from all the questions asked but he answered them anyway. He was happy to be asked so many questions, even though she was going a tad bit overboard.

Classmates sitting around them were getting more and more annoyed by the visitor. Not only did she not listen to class, she even disturbs them!

Of course, the teachers too, were irritated by their new student's attitude in class, but whenever they try to exploit a weakness or two, they are the ones getting humiliated.

One such example was in English class when she corrected the teacher of his pronunciation when she was picked to answer a question.

"_Sensei, you are pronouncing 'flower' and 'flour' incorrectly. You mixed the pronunciation up."_

These actions of hers were struck as arrogant to the teachers but they could not do anything about that considering that she was in the favor of the headmaster. It did not stop them from trying to humiliate her in class though.

The plan was not going well of course, since she had perfectly solved and answered all the questions thrown at her.

Answering all the questions just made her more disliked by the rest of the class since she was 'stealing' their 'limelight' even though she was just a 'visitor'.

When class ended, the students all left the class immediately, discussing about the newest member of their class with instant dislike.

Akira, who noticed the gossips and stares directed at his new friend, tried to warn her but the reply he got stunned him.

"_As long as Akira don't hate me, it's okay."_

Seeing her bright smile just made him give up trying to talk her into fading into the background.

While packing his bag, Akira was about to remind her about the visit to his mother, before hesitating.

Her bright smile...was it possible to stand next to her? Did he deserve the position?

All negative thoughts were dispelled from him when his hands suddenly felt warmth.

Blinking rapidly while he tried to absorb in the situation he was in, all Akira could do was to stare at the pair of hands that held his own.

Blushing all the way up till his ears, Akira hastily directed a questioning gaze towards the owner of the hands.

"Let's go visit your mother, Akira," Ayame reminded with a charming smile.

'Ah...I was an idiot for hesitating...' Akira thought with a slight smile of his while heading out of the classroom, hands still in Ayame's hands. Ayame is a person who accepted him as a friend, so why is he hesitating right now?

.'.'.'.

When walking towards his bicycle, Akira suddenly announced that his bicycle was for a single person so he could not take her along with it.

So, they had to walk all the way to the hospital.

Akira got tired quickly though. He was not used to walking a long distance afterall. The trip to the hospital is really long after all. Meanwhile, Ayame who travels all the way to Tokyo from Hakone almost every day maintained her pace when Akira started riding his bicycle.

When they finally reached the hospital which was around 20 km from the school, Akira who was tired from walking suddenly got re-energized. It made Ayame giggle at the sudden change.

Seeing Akira so energized, Ayame could not wait to meet his mother...

...

...

Perhaps she thought of that too soon.

Akira's mother was...nothing like Akira, if Ayame said so herself.

In contrast to Akira's shy personality, Mrs Midousuji was very open and outgoing.

It made Ayame a bit uncomfortable as she really was not sociable. Akira was an exception.

When she was introduced, Mrs Midousuji started complimenting her so much. Even if Ayame have gotten tons of praises and compliments from her parents, she was not used to people complimenting her, outside her working range of course.

So, when Mrs Midousuji started assuming that she was Akira's girlfriend, Ayame started stuttering.

She did not deny it though, she _is _his girl friend after all. Why would she deny being Akira's friend? That is just plain weird. It was the way she said it that made Ayame so embarrassed.

She said it so suggestively! Ayame is just a child, no matter what people say!

Although Ayame did not get _that_ worked up, none could be said the same to the boy flushing red beside her.

Akira's stuttering got so bad that the two females in the room had trouble understanding what he was talking about.

Other than that, the day passed by peacefully before Akira got onto the topic of him entering a racing competition.

Ayame acted rather enthusiastic after that.

.'.'.'.

"Heehh~ Akira is going to participate in a race on Arashiyama Hill?" Ayame asked with glee.

"Ah...Un..." Akira nodded, still red from the previous discussion at the hospital.

It was a peaceful conversation starter.

When Ayame reached the school again, she was met with a fuming brother.

"**Where were you?**"

Ayame flinched at the tone. Maybe she returned too lately?

"**What time do you thing it is?**" Yasutomo asked with anger clouding over every word while glaring hatredly at Akira.

_It was already nine!_

When Yasutomo returned back to school at six in the afternoon, he assumed that the two were traveling back from wherever they visited.

However, after eight, Yasutomo got worried.

Even when he tried to access to the GSP that was attached to Ayame's phone, it displayed that her phone was out of range.

_He was so worried!_

He quickly reached over to hug his sister and buried his face into her hair.

"Ayame! How **dare **you make me so worried!" Yasutomo cried.

"_Onii-chan..." _Ayame whispered softly while wrapping her hands around her almost tearing brother.

She shifted her brother's head onto her shoulder and leaned against it.

Slowly, she rubbed circles on his head and back while comforting her crying brother.

"I am very sorry _Onii-chan. _I promise to not let you worry again..."

Ayame glanced at the seemingly lost Akira before lifting her one of her fingers up to her lips and gestured for him to be silent.

She continued to rub circles on her brother's back while waving goodbye to Akira.

Akira nodded after some hesitation and left the scene soon after.

Ayame gazed lovingly at Akira's riding back before smiling at her brother.

"Why don't we go home now? I am sure _Papa _and _Mama _are both worried about us." Ayame supplied.

"And who's fault do you think that is" Yasutomo bit out.

"Yes, yes, all of this is my fault. However, a crying brother image will make you lose the reputation you have gained as a stoic person, _Onii-chan._" Ayame replied.

"Say it like you mean it." Yasutomo left her shoulder before sweeping his head around, trying to spot a certain someone.

"If it's Akira you are searching for, I've already asked him to go home." Ayame 'helpfully' said.

"**HUH?** That little brat-" Before Yasutomo could finish his sentence, his cheeks were squashed by his sister's two hands.

"I knew something like this would happen, _that's why_ I told him to go home. _Onii-chan_ gets too rash sometimes."

Before Yasutomo could retort, Ayame continued.

"But that's the _Onii-chan _I love so much."

Grinning, Yasutomo ruffled his sister's hair and held her hands.

"Well, let's go home."

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

Haha, I didn't think people would actually read my question.

Thank you all for the kind and helpful answers!

To reply to reviewers~

**em marosu –** you are really helpful in answering my question! Thank you! For the information and the support! I am happy to see that people don't hate my kind of Mary-sue XD Fluffy is love~

**angelamigotfriends** – I will try to make the story more exciting, but all the excitement will come when the canon things start...which is about... when she's a few years older(?)

Hope you have enjoyed~

(Writing a Assassination Classroom fanfiction to commemorate the anime)


	7. Mother Figure

Hihi

Do request me of plot scenes so I will know how to adjust the fiction

**I do not claim to own Yowamushi Pedal or any of it's characters. The plot and the Ocs of this entirely fictional fiction is mine though.**

Hope you enjoy~

.'.'.'.

After receiving hugs and kisses from both her parents, to both of her brother and her, Ayame headed straight to bed.

Though she felt guilty of making her family so worried, when her thoughts drifted back to the time she spent with Akira, she couldn't help but smile.

Shifting in bed, Ayame went of to bed dreaming about a certain road racer.

.'.'.'.

The day of the competition came far too quickly for Ayame's liking. Sighing in defeat as she recalled the previous days she had spent with Akira and his mother.

Giddy with happiness, Ayame rolled around her bed as she remembered that she had to quickly change her clothes for his competition.

Wearing a fluffy dress with small pearl decorations around the torso, and a small ribbon that secured the waist area, she twirled around and in a moment of ebullience, she posed her famous '_Meru Meru_' pose.

When she saw her reflection from the standing mirror in front of her, Ayame stuttered in embarrassment before noticing that if anyone was near her, they would have thought she was talking to herself.

Hanging her sling bag on her shoulders, Ayame skipped out of the doors.

She travelled to Arashiyama for Akira's hill climb on a cab and when she exited, she was surprised at the amount of people surrounding the racing tracks.

No matter how much knowledge she had about things, it was the experience that counts afterall.

Ayame had never watched a road racing competition, so when she felt how the air was filled with excitement coming from all areas of the audience, Ayame could not help but join in the enthusiasm.

It was when Akira biked pass her that she cheered so loudly, for the first time in her whole life, encouraged someone to do something, in a loud voice too.

She had to jump to see how Akira did since she was shorter than most, if not all, of the audience. When the announcer shouted the winner's name did Ayame almost tripped on her on feet while running towards Akira, giving him the hug of his life.

Of course, she was invited to the audience area after being lectured by the securities that one should not suddenly jump onto the platform holding the prize ceremony.

Akira, who was not only ecstatic that he won his first ever competition, was also elated that someone had cheer him on. He doubt that he would ever forget what she said to him. He laughed a bit while he mused on Ayame's glowing face when she cheered him on.

He had noticed how Ayame hated to hear people telling her to try her best. One example was when their teacher thought Ayame could not answer the question(in glee if I might add) he wrote on the board and told her to ' try her best '. That was when the staff members found out how prodigious Ayame is, not arrogant. The teachers started to see her in a new light.

Their classmates however, still found her irritating.

Akira had to muffle a laugh when he recollected the face of the mathematics teacher he disliked. Though the rest of the teachers started to treat Ayame more respectable, most of the ones who had been 'humiliated' by her stood by their own actions and did not change for the better, better as in not nick-picking the ever so 'attentive' Ayame. Sense his sarcasm please.

Akira turned to the girl who had been hugging him for the past thirty minutes. After the competition, they had gone to visit his mother.

Sitting on the chair with Ayame, who finally decided to let go after some pleading from his part, Akira handed the first ever reward he won in his life.

Both him and Ayame watched the older Midousuji as she picked the trophy of hard work with both of her hands.

Tensed, they both looked at her face for any reaction present when her face broke out into a wide smile.

"You really _are _amazing, Akira!" She exclaimed.

Tension left both of their shoulders.

"Did you practice hard?" She asked before either of them could reply.

"You are amazing!" Midousuji repeated, clutching the trophy her son won close to her chest.

"It's not really that impressive." Akira replied, bowing his head down in embarrassment. _Really_, the two of his precious people could be the death of him with all the compliments.

"_No!_ It was _really _impressive!" Ayame interrupted, hands gesturing how impressive the race was. Her hands were too short to actually show how much she thought about the race though.

However, before they could continue their chit-chatting, the nurse in charge of taking care of Mrs Midousuji came in and reminded them that it was time for her to take her temperature.

While conversing with the nurse on how amazing her son is, Mrs Midousuji had a foreboding feeling suddenly.

When she saw the facial expression on the nurse's face after checking her temperature, dread filled her stomach. _No way..._

"I time myself everyday when I come to the hospital." she hear her son say. However, she was too lost in her thoughts to actually comprehend it.

Ayame who have always analysed her competitors of course noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. Though there might have been some women's intuition working there.

Not knowing what to, she tensed and cast Akira a worried look.

Seeing his still ebullient face, she was sure he did not notice the change and she got even more desperate. _How is Akira going to handle the news?_

"I time myself with a watch..." Akira continued as he finally noticed something different in how the nurse ran out of the room.

Ayame stood up from her stool and shifted near Akira.

She held his hands firmly and entwined their fingers. It was not always she get to feel the warmth. Who knew? Maybe she wouldn't feel it anymore if she didn't do this.

Even if Ayame was optimistic, she had a big pessimistic mind when she was faced in a inevitable situation-like now.

"Brace yourself" is the only thing Ayame said to Akira.

Ayame shifted her eyes as soon as Akira's head turned to meet hers in break neck speed.

Feeling that Akira had shifted his attention, Ayame glanced at the boy.

She held her breath when she noticed the colour draining from his face as he see his mother taking in short deep breaths.

The last thing Ayame heard before the doctors and nurses came in was a,

"You look...pale".

.'.'.'.

Running with all her strength, Ayame tried to keep up the pace of the adults.

No matter how good she was at running, her short legs had a hard time catching up to the adult's longer ones.

It was the first time she felt desperation, the first time she felt helpless.

The first time she feel hopeless.

"This Sunday..." she heard Akira say as his two legs carried him when he ran.

"You are getting out of the hospital for a bit right?" he continued.

Ayame took a deep breath and readied herself.

She knows what Akira was going to ask his mother, and that made her heart clench even further.

However, she was not about to discourage him. If there was hope in saving his mother, she would hang on to that hope.

She opened her mouth to continue what Akira was going to say.

"Akira is going to have a race then!" She basically shouted over the frantical shouts at the hallway.

"Go see him! You can come mid-way, I promise I'll make him win!" She ended with no small bit of desperation hanging onto every word she had just exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm confident that I will win!" Akira shouted, trying to catch up to his mother's side with all his strength.

It was sudden how Akira could run so fast. It must have been the desperation, the urge to give his mother a reason to see him, to make his mother promise him that she wouldn't fail him.

When Ayame saw the promise of the two, she stopped in her tracks.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

She crouch down in the middle on the hallway. She did not even notice tears were staining her face until a passer-by asked her for her condition.

If she were to describe this feeling as a colour, it was the deep, abyss-like, black.

.'.'.'.

The day after was the day she would never forget about.

It was the day Akira lost his mother, and the day he started shunning off others.

Ayame knew Akira was feeling pain. However, she had no rights to say that she understood how he feel.

She was the lucky one that had the talents and a warm family.

He was the unlucky one that had to work hard but lost his family.

Ayame have never hated her own life so much until now.

Looking at the grief filled eyes of the boy who just received news of his mother dying, Ayame gritted her teeth and slapped him.

Maybe it was to drive off the feeling of helplessness in her, or maybe it was the irritation she felt at that moment.

When she realised what she had done, she was about to apologise when she realised that apologising would make no difference to the already despaired boy.

Bracing herself at whatever reaction she would get from the boy, Ayame opened her mouth to start her rant.

When she ended, she could not believe that she had just spent one whole hour ranting to Akira. Even she herself felt annoyed at her own rant.

'Bulk up, you are a man right?', 'Don't you want to prove to the world that you are an athlete?' ectera.

How could she say that to someone who have just lost his mother? She was disgusted herself.

She turned to face the stoned boy and announced that she would not mind him punching her for what she have just said.

"You can punch me now."

Is what she said.

Shutting her eyelids and clenching her jaws, Ayame suddenly felt nervous.

No one have ever hurt her voluntarily before.

To think that the first one who would do that would be the boy she admires so much. The irony.

However, after a few minutes of silence, Ayame hesitantly opened one of her eyes to check the situation when she found a watery eyed Akira pounce on her.

She prepared herself for the beating but it never came.

Ayame felt the boy in her arms sobbing and crying for his mother.

The amount guilt a person can feel a time should be limited!

When she just couldn't take the pressure anymore, she cried for the second time in just 5 hours.

Hugging the boy in her arms as she cling onto him for support, she thought of how Mrs Midousuji was like her second mother.

She _knew _how Akira felt. It was just her trying to put on a brave front.

While Akira lost his mother, Ayame lost her mother-figure which she couldn't find in her own mother.

It was not until three hours later, which felt like three minutes to them, that the two sobbing messes left the hospital with a heavy heart.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

...That is a...angsty chapter? I had a sad time typing this.

No worries, however! As things will get better from here! Or maybe worse... who knows?(Except me, but no way am I spoilering my readers)

Thank you for reading and hope you have enjoyed it.

See you~


	8. Cheering Akira Up

. .  
>_<p>

**Beta: Lazura234**

Ayame never did notice her cell phone ring until after one whole day.

Exasperating a sigh, Ayame picked up her phone, dialing the number in which she had missed for a hundred of times.

Normally Ayame would've been elated to see that her brother was calling her. However, the situation now wouldn't allow her to feel the least happy.

"Hello?" Ayame whispered, trying to not awaken the sleeping boy on her lap.

Though what returned to her was none other than a string of words spoken too fast for her to understand.

Once Yasutomo finally calmed down, beginning to speak comprehensively, Ayame couldn't help sense the guilt-struck feeling in her guts.

Ayame had only met Akira a few times, yet the meetings were already causing so much trouble for her family. She hoped to look after herself more properly.

When Yasutomo finally finished his speech, Ayame ended the call with a,  
>"I'm sorry but I won't be home today too."<p>

Promptly, Ayame shut her phone avoiding Yasutomo's colourful language.

Glancing back upon the peaceful expression Akira made, who was using her lap as a pillow.

Ayame almost forgotten what recently happened but alas, fate isn't such a thing to be easily lost.

Combing Akira's sleek hair between her fingers, Ayame recalled what happened after she cried her heart out.

.'.'.'.

After leaving the HOSPITAL with their hands entwined, Ayame glanced at Akira worriedly.

She never encountered this type of emotional outburst before. In competitions there were outbursts of anger, sadness, and even envy. However, none of those were as serious as this.

Looking at the worn out boy, Ayame squeezed their hands tightly.  
>Deciding on a decision.<p>

"Let's go on a date!" She exclaimed.

Sensing Akira's attention focused on her, Ayame continued.

"I had a date with my friend once and it was fun, so let's go on one!" she announced.

_Oh... a playdate_. Akira thought, still feeling solemn. At the same time, he was somewhat disappointed by the fact it was a playdate, not a _date_.

Without seeking any form of approval, Ayame dragged Akira onto a cab.

On the cab, the air was tense, awkward. Ayame didn't try to initiate any comments from Akira, but she still felt uncomfortable from the silence.

The seemingly endless trip finally came to an end after what felt like hours. Ayame thanked the heavens that the trip wasn't endless or she would have suffocated from the still air.

Meanwhile, Akira took in the sight of the building towering over him.

White. Is what Akira would use to describe the building.

It is literally the only distinct feature present on the building. Shifting his gaze over to the girl who brought him here, Akira couldn't help feel relieved that he wasn't alone in this kind of situation.  
>If Ayame wasn't there with him...Akira didn't want to think about it. <p>

Lost in his thoughts, Akira didn't seem to notice when the girl held his hand, taking him inside.

"This is where I work" was what snapped Akira's consciousness to release a breath. Akira didn't even notice he was holding Ayame's hand.

Looking around the busy workplace, Akira comprehended the word 'work' too lightly before he was brought to some place Akira had only seen in television.

"Now Akira, sit here okay? I'll be right back!" Ayame shouted while running towards somewhere.

Looking around, Akira felt awkward for being the only child there surrounded by working adults. He didn't even notice his hands twitching from the loss of warmth that was originally there.

Once his best friend finally came back, Akira bowed to the adult Ayame brought with her.

Eyeing the middle age man, who was wearing some director's outfit he had only seen on shows,

Akira found himself shaking hand in hand with the 'director'. 

"This is my boss, Akira!" Ayame introduced him to Akira, vice versa. 

So he is a director.

Ayame thus proceeded to tell Akira on how she worked in various jobs in the entertainment industry while he gaped in disbelief. 

She was the same age as him! 

Finishing, Akira stared wide eyed at her, stunned. 

So when Ayame wanted him to join her in acting a small part of a show, Akira could only stutter a incoherent response. 

Mistaking his stutters as an agreement, Ayame continued to instruct Akira on how he should act. 

Leaving Akira in the room with other adults that started to teach him the procedures of the show, Akira was scared for life.

Trainers are scary. 

Although Ayame explained to him it's because they didn't have enough time, the trainers had became a little 'spartan'. 

"That wasn't a little spartan..." Akira complained. 

Even though Akira complained, when he started to act with little flaws, Akira couldn't help but feel impressed by the trainers who shaped him into this. 

Though it was a short scene of a background character, Akira felt as if this was a once in a lifetime's experience, treasuring the time he spent there. 

When the director came forward to Akirato invite him to become an actor, Akira could only mutter an apology walking away hastily. It was left to Ayame to explain to the director that Akira wasn't aiming to become an actor, but rather, an athlete. 

Receiving a nod as approval, Akira went back to Ayame's side before holding her hands again.  
>He liked the warmth it provided him with. <p>

It was not until they left the building did Akira realised he placed aside his mother's death and had fun. 

He had Ayame to thank for that... 

So it was his turn to thank her. 

Akira knew his mother's death had affected Ayame too, no matter how little time Ayame and his mother had spend together, he could tell from Ayame's expression that she really loved his mother. Akira didn't know why Ayame loved his mother so much, but he could only guess that it was because his mother is that lovable. 

Upon opening his mouth to ask her whether she'd like to spend the rest of the day at his house, Akira was met with a positive response. 

Traveling home, Akira didn't notice himself drifting off from reality. 

.'.'.'. 

This was how they ended up in this situation, where Akira continued sleeping upon Ayame's lap in the cab.

Ayame, feeling glad, seeing that Akira had fun today, smiled at the sleeping figure gently. 

At first, she felt lost and panicked. She wanted to help cheer Akira, but didn't know how, so she asked someone for help. 

Flipping her phone on again, she typed. 

'Thank you for your suggestion, Toudou-kun,'

Sending it to the recipient.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

Hope you have enjoyed it~


End file.
